Pendragon's Banner
by Tivaroo
Summary: A story about the fall of Camelot and the events that had caused it to fall in the first place and the return of Morgana. Read Forgotten Farewell if you wish to better understand the ArMor moments.R&R please.
1. Morgana's Return

**Title:** _Pendragon's Banner_

**Disclaimer:** _Still do not or I will find a way to have Arthur and Morgana together, and not Arthur and Guinevere. Nor do I own the title of this story. Title of one of my favourite books of all time, written by Helen Hollick. Felt right for this story, couldn't think of a title which would help express my story better._

**A/N: **_Have no fear I will return to my other stories, but this one has been plaguing my mind for so long. Ever since I have started to appreciate Arthur/Morgana canon more and more, until I have completely fallen in love with them. It is no crime for one to give up on another canon ( Arwen) and fall in love with the most misunderstood relationship of all times. Oh and I am planning on changing my penname, read the author bit, not the author's note. The one underneath pairings. Not sure if I should, but I have considered it a lot. Well let's get on with the story hope you will enjoy it and no it isn't a one-shot this time._

**Summery: **_The story about the fall of Camelot, Guinevere and Lancelot's betrayal is now being retold, Arthur's love for Morgana rekindles the minute she has finally returned and Merlin is doing all he can to prevent the slow process of Camelot's crumbling into the abyss of time. Sucky summery, but the story is better. No Uther or Gaius, for they are both dead in this story. Sorry and no slash is to be found here._

**Characters that will be appearing in this story:** _Merlin the Magician, Queen Guinevere/Gwen, King Arthur, Morgana le Fay, Sir Lancelot the Brave and Gwen's lover._

**Characters that won't be appearing in this story:** _Uther Pendragon, The Great Dragon and Gaius the Court Physician._

**Pairings:** _ArMor, Arthur/Gwen, Gwen/Lancelot and tiny mentions or Mergana._

**Author:** _Tivalilly, who is considering on whether or not to change her name. To Tiva le ArMor?_

* * *

Pendragon's Banner Chapter 1: Morgana's Return

* * *

Four years have passed since Morgana had left the safety, the comfort and the place where all of her dreams had began. Camelot. The home of one the greatest king in all of Albion, King Arthur of Camelot. Uther's death had hit Morgana harder then she had suspected, almost caused her to rethink of the ill deeds she had planned. No matter how much, Morgana, had despised the thought of a man – the man who had raised her like a daughter. She would never have the strength to take Uther's life away and to become a murderess.

Come to Camelot to stay for good, that is Arthur will welcome her in open arms. Will any of her friends welcome her back? After what she has done during the years of her absence, not that she'll blame them. Merlin did try to poison her. Sometimes Morgana could only wish that she did die, that way she wouldn't be around to cause everyone to despise her. To become the ill fated sorceress. Bards have whispered her name, the minstrels sing songs of Morgana le Fay. Everywhere she turns, she hears her name being whispered or sung.

The name, which Arthur had given her all those years ago. Morgana will never forget the day, he had given her that name and what had occurred between them before hand. Expressed their love, given into the temptations, the taste of their first kiss still lingers in her mouth. Does Arthur still think about their love? Or has his heart been completely taken by Guinevere. Oh, how Morgana loves at the idea of her former maid being Arthur's Queen. The spot, when once upon a time would have been reserved for Morgana. Not anymore it seems.

Glancing once more at the glistening white walls of Camelot Palace. Turrets spiralling proudly, the banner of Camelot's ruler flies with the wind. The banners are no longer red with a golden dragon. White background with a red dragon, blending in with the sky. Dominating and intriguing.

Morgana completes her journey for Camelot and to have chance of seeing Arthur again, is far to great to ignore any longer. Clucking at her white palfrey.

Morgana has returned to Camelot. The place where she once was truly happy and wanted. She is home.

***

Brushing her dark curls, glancing through her mirror at her secret lover sleeping away. She knows that it is wrong for a Queen to betray her King in such a fashion. But, the temptation was too great to ignore. Once she got a taste, she become addicted and now she can't forsake it.

"You're staring," smiling as she caught the teasing shining through his dark eyes, eyes that have captivated her imagination for so long.

"I can't help it," Guinevere whispers through the mirror to the man sitting up in bed, the sheets falling off his torso, showing off rippling muscles and his powerful chest. "I know I shouldn't feel this way towards another man, who isn't my husband."

Wrapping the bed sheets around his middle, Lancelot climbed out of bed to stand directly behind Guinevere. Placing a hand upon one of her slim shoulders, they know that there will be hell to be pay. Once Arthur finds out of this discretion. Yet, they still find themselves wanting more.

"I love you Guinevere," taking a seat beside Guinevere, only to look at her face properly without a mirror. "I also know that what we are doing behind Arthur's back, appears wrong to us both. It's not wrong for us to fall in love with the wrong person."

"Then why do we have to hide our love? Why must we always be discreet, when half of Camelot already suspects of our secret love," Gwen already knows the answers to those questions. "It is becoming so much harder for myself to submit to Arthur's needs, when all I can think about is you. It is almost as if the love I once had for Arthur has been burnt to the ground and my heart rises from the ashes for you alone. You're the only I can think about and feel ashamed at the same time. Why Lancelot? Why is this happening to us?"

Raising both of his hands to cup Guinevere's beautiful face. Staring directly into her dark eyes, Lancelot will always be enchanted by her smiling eyes. The way they sparkle with love – love for him. Has he really won the Queen's heart? The heart, which should still belong to the King and yet it beats for a Knight, not for the King. Are they now so blindly in love with each other? Is this the way they should always commit to their evergreen love? Hide in the shadows, until it is safe to show the kingdom – to show everyone their love. Their forbidden love, the kind of love that the minstrels and the bards will enjoy to sing or to whisper about.

"That I do not have answer for."

With out any further hesitation, their lips were now one with each other, like their beating hearts.

***

Sitting idle, alone with his most private thoughts. Alone, he is never alone. Being the Crowned Prince was bad enough, but now he is the King.

Glancing up when the greats doors to the antechamber, the small room connected to his thrown room. The chamber where Arthur could be at peace with his thoughts.

"Pardon me, my Lord?" One of the guards, guarding his door entered.

"Yes, what is it Matthew?" Arthur has no time for these kind of games. "If it is our mighty sorcerer, coming to tell me once more about something unimportant - "

"Do I look like Merlin?" Sharply turning his head to find the owner of that voice, the voice he could never forget in a hurray.

Never thought that she could have effected him so, after all these year apart. Her beauty has not yet faded. Nothing to indicate change. No traces of wrinkles touching her beautiful face.

"Morgana le Fay," her beautiful name rolls of his tongue before he could think about speaking. "Leave us?" Arthur commands Matthew the guard.

"Its good to see you again, King Arthur," her teasing smile, the smile which was usually reserved for Arthur was toying with her lips. "You haven't changed a bit, a part from the facial hair below your nose and your chin. I got to say, that it suits you."

Arthur could find no words to say, any kind that will help him out of this mess. Now he has a new problem to deal with. First it was with the suspicion of Guinevere is cheating him with Lancelot and now Morgana returns. The only one his heart has never wanted to let go off.

"Are you not going to say something?" Morgana's pale blue eyes, with a hint of green, shines mischief.

"It has been four years Morgana, what am I supposed to say to you?" So now his tongue has decided to work. "Why have you come back to Camelot?"

"I honestly do not know," something inside her had told her to return to Camelot. "I assume you have heard of the rumours about me?"

"You assume correctly," turning away from Morgana to glance out of one of the windows. "Did you play a part in my father's murder?"

"No, I had not part of Uther's death. I could never hurt you, by killing Uther Pendragon. I may have hated him but I – I did not have the stomach t commit such a crime," his eyes swivel back to Morgana, seeing no sign of her telling lie upon her beautiful face. "I am telling the truth Arthur. I am no longer welcomed by the druids, because I wouldn't take part. I would not blame you for turning me away now, because of who I am."

"You are Morgana le Fay and I believe you," walking away from the window to stand closer to Morgana, who is wearing his favourite green dress. "Even after all these years, I always found myself defending you. Defended you against my father's temper."

"So you will not spurn me away?" uncertainty was shining through her captivating eyes.

"No, you are always welcomed here in Camelot. You should know that? I am not my father," taking hold of Morgana's crème white hands within his own. "Your old room is available, that is if you still want to stay in Camelot. Tomorrow we should have a feast to celebrate your safe return."

"You still have feelings for me don't you, Arthur?" Morgana had to ask that of Arthur, a married man.

"Do you?" Arthur is married to Guinevere, he shouldn't feel this way towards Morgana. His love for Morgana is burning so brightly once more in his heart.

"Does it matter now? You are married to Gwen, don't you forget that," Morgana could never fully hate Gwen for stealing Arthur's heart, but she will hate Gwen for breaking it. "The rumours of Gwen's discretion are wide spread across Briton and far reaches of other kingdoms."

"You told me, when you had came to say good-bye to me, that Gwen and I could never truly have a happy marriage," Arthur doesn't really want to discuss about Guinevere. "We should save some talk for the morning? I've had a busy day and I assume you must be weary from your travels."

"You assume correct," a beautiful smile lights up the room, perhaps there is another chance for them both.

Should Arthur put Gwen aside and to have Morgana in Gwen's place. As it should have been all those years ago, when Uther was grooming Morgana to be the next Queen. How proud Uther must be? For having his children united and to have their love rekindling.

"Guards!" Arthur yells for either of the guards attention.

"Yes, your majesty?" One of them spoke.

"Escort the Lady Morgana to her old room, and to prepare for a maid for our dear lady," Arthur commands the guards, a smile was spreading across his own face. He could feel it. "Good night, Lady Morgan le Fay."

"Good night, King Arthur," Morgana rose upon her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss upon Arthur's cheek, his scruff was tickling her lips.

With that the two guards escort Morgana le Fay to her old room. The huge oak doors close shut, shutting Arthur from the last few glimpses of Morgana.

***

Walking in between the young, but very loyal guards. Morgana was once again swamped with old memories, painless they may appear. To her they caused tears to surface and moisten her eyes. So many good and bad memories. Memories that made Morgana to leave Camelot and now it seems they wanted her to return to the place she fell in love with long, when she was very young. Many of the servants, guards or knights that were out about enjoying the beauty of the night. Stopped in their tracks, pausing to get a better glimpse at their former first lady and now very well renowned seer.

If Uther were around, he would have burned Morgana to the stake the moment she walked through the gates of Camelot. Luckily he is not around any more and Arthur is not like his father, though he will harm the sorceress if they cause havoc and misery in Camelot. He will not harm Morgana, because of their history.

"Morgana?" Morgana pauses when another voice from the past reaches her ears.

Turning around to find the infamous warlock ever known to mankind. Once he was just a measly servant. Now he is Arthur's trusted advisor and friend. Morgana once hated him for what he had tried to do. But now, she understands that Merlin did not want to do it willingly. He was hesitant to do it, only wanted to protect the future Arthur will bring to Camelot.

Could she trust him again? Well that is a different matter entirely. One Morgana does not wish to dwell upon this clear and peaceful night.

"Hello Merlin," Morgana allows herself to smile, for both their sakes and to pretend that everything is all right.

"Does Arthur know that you are here?" Merlin's voice is full of confidence and the power, which he poses is also very clearly heard.

"I've just seen him," Morgana could never truly despise Merlin, he only did what he thought was right in his mind. "We should catch up in the morning? Good night Merlin."

"Its good to have you back," the cheeky smile was gracing his friendly face, a true smile one that brooks no evil.

"It is, isn't it," with one more glance in Merlin's direction, before Morgana heads back towards her old bedchambers.

Not missing the goofy grin sprouting on Merlin's face.

So that was Arthur and Merlin done, she'll hopefully will have the chance to greet her former handmaiden. Who is now the Queen and first lady of Camelot? What joy that one would be? Hopefully it will remind Gwen of the past Arthur and Morgana have shared, and what Gwen could lose in the end. All because of a forbidden love affair, Gwen is about to lose Arthur.

***

**Chapter 1:** _Now over. Well that was chapter one, whish I could add more to this one. I hoped you had enjoyed it in the mean time. But, the V8 Supercars are on. Oh there is a few minor mentions of one of my other stories mentioned in here. Forgotten Farewell, it may help you to better ubderstand some of the ArMor moments._

**Chapter 2:** _Coming soon, unless you do not wish to see the next instalment? Gwen will get to meet her former mistress. Will Gwen and Lancelot be able to keep their love as a secret for much longer? We shall see in the up-coming chapter?_


	2. Arthur's Plan

**Title: **Pendragon's Banner

**Disclaimer: **Why must I always have to confess?

**A/N:** Oh my God, two reviews. That is better then nothing. Thank you to those two once again, sorry I have forgotten your pennames already. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Summery:** The story about the fall of Camelot, Guinevere and Lancelot's betrayal is now being retold, Arthur's love for Morgana rekindles the minute she has finally returned and Merlin is doing all he can to prevent the slow process of Camelot's crumbling into the abyss of time. Sucky summery, but the story is better. No Uther or Gaius, for they are both dead in this story. Sorry and no slash is to be found here.

**Pairings:** ArMor, Gwancelot (Gwen and Lancelot, found the name somewhere. Minor mentions of Arwen and possibly Mergana if you are lucky.

**Feedback:** Yes please. Never thought I have to beg to get some sort of response. Well as long as I get more then two reviews, then yes I will update more often. Well as often as I can.

**Author:** Tivalilly

***

***Pendragon's Banner***

**Chapter 2: Arthur's Plan**

***

Once again Arthur had woken up alone in his huge bed. No warm, feminine body pressed up against his. Most important of all his wife. Has Guinevere truly chosen another to sleep with? Perhaps he was wrong to the marry the former handmaiden, perhaps he should have continued on waiting for Morgana to return to Camelot. Which she has done so? Oh, how his heart had leapt with joy at the sight of her beautiful face. As it always has been in his dreams of late. Always dreamt that one day Morgana will return and that he'll set Gwen aside. To set Gwen aside and to claim Morgana as his Queen, his rightful Queen. As it should always have been.

The love Arthur has reserved for Morgana, burns stronger in veins with such powerful effects. So much powerful then the love, he thought he had for Guinevere. Guinevere has turned him into a kinder King then his father could ever be, she has taught him how to endure pain and hardship of a broken heart. Now it seems that his heart wants to heal, heal up and claim Morgana's heart once more.

His beautiful, strong headed, powerful, loving and caring adopted sister. Arthur is just glad that Morgana doesn't share his bloodlines, either wise Arthur will definitely have a huge problem on his hand. King's have been married to their sisters before in the past, to keep their bloodlines pure and true.

His heart wants Morgana, not Guinevere. So his heart is going to get what it wants. He has not forgotten about their first kiss, which he had feared to be the last. So much sweeter, promising, powerful and unforgettable then Gwen's.

That is just mean. Then again so is Gwen's betrayal. First thing Arthur is going to do is seek some advise from Merlin. Always want to laugh, never will he forget about an idiot of a servant turning in a powerful wizard. A wizard who is yet to betray him.

Merlin and Morgana. Powerful sorcerer and sorceress in the same building, that is certainly could cause a problem in the future. It will be worth the risk to take. To have a powerful sorceress as his Queen, will surely bring back peace between mankind and the magic-goers.

***

That same morning had soon found Morgana gazing out of the windows, the window she used to watch Uther executing so many innocent and not so innocent people. This window is located not far from the spiralling staircase that'll take her back to her chambers. Wearing a simple and yet, elegant blue dress. Her hair, she has decided to leave to hang loose down her back. Arthur has always told her that she looks more beautiful with her hair out, framing her face.

A part of her keeps on waiting for Uther to walk up and to join her. He may have been a tyrant and yet, Morgana had felt that special bond between her and Uther shatter. The moment the blade entered between his ribs while he slept. He had loved her like a daughter and she had broken that bond. It was her fault that Uther is dead, not in the physical sense of the time of his murder. It is too difficult even for her to understand.

Too bad that Gaius isn't around anymore either. Word of his death had hit Morgana hard also. Always thought that both Uther and Gaius were too indestructible to be killed. Uther was killed by a blade, while the forces of nature had taken Gaius away from those who still need there advise.

Camelot has changed so much and yet it still feels safe. A place where many things could happen. Could there be a chance for Morgana to start again and get reacquainted with her past and future at the same time. Some would love to believe that she is evil, because of her past deeds.

Can old wounds heal into nothing but as a scar.

Some of her old wounds have already become unstitched. Her feelings for Arthur have reawaken, they have never left her. Her love for Arthur has been the only thing that has kept Morgana alive. He is everywhere she goes. He is the air, which she breathes in and out of her lungs. Is this what true love is supposed to feel like? Its like an itch that won't go a way, no much you scratch it a way.

Do the feelings Arthur once had for her run true in his veins? As it once did all those years ago? Can he still feel the kiss that lingers on Morgana's lips?

***

Waking up once more with the arms of one of the Knights of Roundtable's bravest. Sir Lancelot had wounded his arms around Guinevere to have her soft body against his. They both never wanted this moment to end, unfortunately they both have other duties to attend to. And so Gwen had found herself walking in the direction of the bedchambers.

The bedchambers, which she should have woken up contently in the same bed as Arthur. Once long ago, Gwen would have been appalled of her own behaviour. That was when she was still young foolish, before she had become a responsible Queen. In truth she has never been this happy, when she was that lowly servant. Now that she has given her heart to Lancelot to own, instead of Arthur.

Guinevere knows that deep inside of Arthur's heart that he searching for another. His heart aches for Morgana, that much Gwen knew to be true. Would Gwen want Arthur to give her up and have Morgana to be his rightful Queen? That is if Morgana does return. Four years is a long time to be separated, many things could have happened during that time of separation.

"Hello Gwen?" Gwen stops in her tracks at the sound of that voice, it has been four years since she has heard that voice speak.

"Morgana?" Gwen was astounded to see her former mistress and one time best friend, standing so elegantly in the shadows.

***

Merlin had once again found himself missing Gaius, the old court physician who has always shown genuine kindness for the young warlock the moment Merlin had stepped into Gaius' life. Unfortunately forces of nature couldn't wait for much longer, they had grabbed hold of Gaius' frail life. No magic couldn't save him, no matter how Merlin had tried.

Arthur had even allowed Merlin to stay in the old physicians chambers. Finding another part of the palace for the newly appointed court physician. Merlin will always be indebted and grateful for that difficult decision for Arthur to make. It is the only place Merlin will feel the comfortable in and sometimes he can swear that he can still see Gaius' spirit lurking about somewhere in the dark.

Life at Camelot is yet to get boring and unchallenging. Camelot has grown much stronger, wealthier and more peaceful. The Great Dragon was right about one thing, well actually the Dragon was right about many things that will soon to come to pass. Camelot has prospered and magic is once again a more permanent residence, the moment Arthur had taken up the crown he born to wear.

"Am I disturbing your fabulous plots and ideas?" spinning around so fast, his head was seeing many faces.

"Nope," Merlin grins for a brief moment. "What can I do for his royal majesty on this fine morning?" Merlin can tell by the look on his friends face that, Arthur is deeply troubled by something or is it to do with certain some ones.

"Morgana has returned to Camelot, last night," Arthur had come to take one of the scarce stools Merlin has to offer. "But I already can see that you know that one?"

"Yes, it was a bit of a surprise to see Morgana in Camelot. After being away for so long," Merlin answered as truthfully as he could. "For you. It must have been a nastier shock, then I to see someone we had both feared of never seeing again. Wanting to discuss with me about Morgana's return, isn't the only reason why you had come to see is it?"

"I'm planning on setting Guinevere aside and to take Morgana's hand in marriage," Merlin had stopped everything he was originally doing to watch Arthur closely, there wasn't a single trace of a lie. "The love I once had held for Guinevere has faded into nothing more then a memory now. But, when Morgana had stepped back in to my life – I knew then and now, that it is Morgana who should be my rightful Queen. As my father had always wanted, his last wish should be honoured."

"Wow, I knew that you and Morgana were very close. Just never thought it was that deep," Merlin is impressed with Arthur's honesty. "Gwen is my friend also and I'd hate to see her get hurt. Despite her recent behaviour."

"I know, it wouldn't hurt her as much. Not as it hurt me when I had found her gone once again this morning," Arthur fairly rarely tells anyone about his emotions, so Merlin wisely decided to keep this hidden for Arthur's sake.

"It seems to me, as though you have already made your mind and your heart up. I trust that you will make the right decision without my help," offering Arthur a small and reassuring smile, to help settle Arthur's raging mind. "Must really care for Morgana very deeply?"

"I must seek Guinevere and possibly Morgana out, to tell them the good and bad news."

Wisely saying nothing more that might encourage or discourage Arthur's royal mind. Arthur had left just as quietly as he had come to be in Merlin's chambers. This wasn't predicted, is this meant to be. To have Morgana to become Arthur's Queen and to have Arthur to set sweet and caring Gwen aside. What effect will this have on Camelot and her future? Will this strengthen Camelot's defences or will this weaken Camelot. One thing is for sure.

Merlin doesn't like the feeling grumbling in his gut, or is it just hunger calling for some food?

***

"Is it really you? I mean, you have been gone for almost four years-"

"I know how long it has been since the day I had left Camelot behind but that is now all in the past. I have returned for good, hopefully," Gwen will always be envious of Morgana's never changing beauty, which has captivated so many men's imaginations. "I ought to congratulate you on becoming the queen of Camelot. I always knew that you had such high standards and tastes."

"Does Arthur know that you have returned to Camelot?" not knowing about Merlin asking Morgana a similar question, just last night.

"I spoke to him last night, either wise I would not find myself standing in front of you and having this eventful conversation," Morgana smiles coyly and Gwen had found herself smiling in return. "Marriage suits you Guinevere. Never thought it was possible for Arthur to achieve that particular goal."

"Thank you," Gwen replies to Morgana's compliment, not entirely sure if Morgana had meant it to be a compliment or a criticism.

"Lady Guinevere? King Arthur wishes to speak with you, my lady," one of the royal household servants had come up and spoken so rudely to capture Gwen's attention.

"I will go at once," Gwen tells the young boy so in a kind voice and to Morgana. "We should catch up later and discuss about your adventures."

"Better not want to keep Arthur waiting," Morgana smiles ruefully. "And yes there is much to talk about later."

Gwen nods her head and then heads of towards the chambers, which will most likely be the place Arthur should be hiding.

***

With his back staring at the doorway, which Gwen should be walking through any minute now. That is if she isn't too busy frolicking around with Lancelot. This will be better for everyone on both sides. Gwen and Lancelot could have their one big chance of exploiting their love, unashamed and Arthur will get to have the girl of his dreams. That is if Morgana happens to disagree with the idea of being married, to someone who had used to always make fun of her.

Does Morgana feel the same? Does she feel the way the earth trembles with each heart beat, waiting and wanting to escape its confinement.

"You wished to see me Arthur?" turning around so he could face his wife of two and a half years, after having to wait for Uther to die.

Staring at her with a piercing gaze, which he has perfected quite well during his few years as King. Once he would have walked up to Guinevere and kiss her on her sweet mouth, but no more. They could still stay as friends, after this fiasco. His heart longs to be joined with Morgana's heart.

***

**Chapter 2:** Is now over? Hoped you had enjoyed it, feedback would be lovely. Just take your sweet old time.

**Chapter 3:** Uncertain on when it will be coming your way at this point, unless you all give me something to inspire me by or if I get bored.


	3. Shattered Love

**Title:** Pendragon's Banner

**Disclaimer:** I really wish I could. Don't we all?

**A/N:** Thank you all once again for silently reading, perhaps some of you had forgotten to review. That happens to me on occasion also. Doesn't matter to me, as long as I get some kind of response and some kind of an idea. I am enjoying this story, so I will continue on writing and keep the rest to myself. If that is the case. Kruese, xGeminiGirlx and the other reviewer this one is for you. Hope you are all enjoying the ArMor parts?

**Summery:** The story about the fall of Camelot, Guinevere and Lancelot's betrayal is now being retold, Arthur's love for Morgana rekindles the minute she has finally returned and Merlin is doing all he can to prevent the slow process of Camelot's crumbling into the abyss of time. Sucky summery, but the story is better. No Uther or Gaius, for they are both dead in this story. Sorry and no slash is to be found here.

**Pairings:** ArMor, Gwancelot (Lancelot and Guinevere), some minor mentions of Arwen and possibly even some Mergana if you are lucky enough.

**Feedback:** It would be nice, would it not. To have something in return and to allow me the privilege of updating more, of course you don't have to. I'll just cease all typing until I get up to ten reviews or more, or even somewhere close to the ten mark. I usually don't normally care about such silly nonsense, I also find it very helpful and so I know that I am indeed going down the right road.

***Pendragon's Banner***

**Chapter 3: Shattered Love**

***

When did everything begin to fall apart? Why are the broken pieces surrounding him, like shards of a broken mirror. Why must he be the one to put the mirror back together again? Where did he go wrong? So many questions that needs to be asked and he doubts that there are too few to be answered truthfully. He had loved her, given her everything that she has ever asked of him and yet she has managed to break his hear, like that broken mirror concept. Where abouts did he wrong for her? She has betrayed him, surely that is clear sign of doing something wrong. Given herself to another man, another man has stolen the heart, which Arthur has tried so hard to win in the first place. He truly did love her, given Guinevere his heart and she has thrusted it back in his hands.

That is why he must let her go, he should really give her a harsher punishment. Guess in a way he still does love her in some way. Let her go, will be something his father will never do. He'd have her head and serve it on a silver platter, a sign that the King should not be crossed like so again.

Morgana has told him multiple times, years ago that he isn't like his father. Everyone could see that, even if they were blind. Arthur had brought back magic into his kingdom, the very kingdom that had magic banned within her borders in the first place. That is certainly isn't something Uther would have done, his hatred for all things magical were to be put to the flames or get a taste of steel.

Should he, King Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon, put Guinevere through the same punishment as his father had done to all the sorcerers or sorceresses.

Letting Guinevere doesn't involve bloodshed and further heart ache, he will surely loose the loyalty Lancelot has shown and proven time and time again. Will he win any favours from his people by killing their beloved Queen? Will he gain any favours from his people by taking Morgana's hand in marriage? Is it really worth his kingdoms pride and reputation? Setting aside one Queen for another?

Well one of them did and still is cheating on him, by sleeping with another.

There is only one way to find out and Morgana will be worth all risks, Arthur is yet to undertake. It will be for the love, not for politics. Well partially for a political point of view, after all Morgana is a sorceress. That could help heal the rift between the blood spilt for two decades or more. Time to heal old wounds.

"What seems to be troubling our King on this fine morning?" Morgana's beautiful and mesmerizing voice, floated into the darkness, which is his mind. "I hope, that whatever seems to be troubling you. Has nothing to do with my return?"

"Part of it," finding his voice to answer Morgana's questions. "Parts of it lie with another-"

"Guinevere?" Morgana has always prided herself of being able to read Arthur, just shows how much she knows him. "The two of you were meant to be King and Queen of Camelot. That is what is written in the stars above us, or perhaps I have read the stars wrong."

"Funny, Merlin had told me something similar," smiling at the fond memory of finding out that Merlin is a sorcerer. "Never thought that the clumsy, lousy and the most idiotic servant could turn out to be sorcerer. Of all things."

"What about me? Are you surprised about me, becoming a seer?" It is quite clear that Morgana is frightened about his upcoming response.

"That is why you had ran away in the first place, isn't it?" Arthur will be forever lost if he continues on with staring into Morgana's beautiful face. "You were afraid of what my father would have done to you, if he were to find out about your powers. Are you still afraid, Morgana?"

"Always," Morgana's response was trembling with fear, Arthur could hear it. Never thought he'd see the day of Morgana being afraid, always strong and her feelings were always kept hidden from view.

"It's okay to admit to being scared Morgana, its enough proof that you are still human," Arthur allows himself to smile to help reassure the most beautiful woman before him. "As I have told you last night or in case I have forgotten to tell you. You are always welcomed in Camelot."

Morgana's lit up as her smile reaches her eyes, causing them to sparkle with an emotion of some kind. Amazing that he is still able to make Morgana smile like that, even after all the years that have been lost between them and been kept separated because of fear. Fear.

"So, what are you going to do about Guinevere?" Trust Morgana to change the subject.

"I'm planning on letting her go, stripe her of the right to be my lawful Queen. I couldn't bear it to see her punished severely all because of her, unfaithfulness towards me. In a way, I guess deep down I still love her in some way." Turning his gaze a way from Morgana to glance outside the window, to have a chance to see his flag flying with and against the morning breeze. "I loved her Morgana. Loved her with all my heart and she had burnt that love, the moment her affair had began to spread like wild fire. Love her no more."

Arthur had caught the emotion burning briefly. So Morgana still has feelings for him, if the emotion burning within her pale eyes were any indication.

"Have you told her yet of your plans to step her aside?" Morgana's voice held some traces of hope within it that time.

"Yes, I have told her*"

***Flashback***

_With his back staring at the doorway, which Gwen should be walking through any minute now. That is if she isn't too busy frolicking around with Lancelot. This will be better for everyone on both sides. Gwen and Lancelot could have their one big chance of exploiting their love, unashamed and Arthur will get to have the girl of his dreams. That is if Morgana happens to disagree with the idea of being married, to someone who had used to always make fun of her._

_Does Morgana feel the same? Does she feel the way the earth trembles with each heart beat, waiting and wanting to escape its confinement. _

"_You wished to see me Arthur?" turning around so he could face his wife of two and a half years, after having to wait for Uther to die. _

_Staring at her with a piercing gaze, which he has perfected quite well during his few years as King. Once he would have walked up to Guinevere and kiss her on her sweet mouth, but no more. They could still stay as friends, after this fiasco. His heart longs to be joined with Morgana's heart._

"_How would you feel if I were to tell you-" this is harder then anything Arthur is yet to achieve. "I'm planning on putting you aside. You are no longer to carry the burden of being the Queen of Camelot."_

_Stopping for a moment to see the flashes of emotion, within Gwen's pretty face. The face which he had fallen for, as well as the kindness with in her good heart. The same face which has enchanted another's attention._

"_And let me guess? Morgana is to be your new Queen?" Arthur is incredibly sorry of causing Gwen so much pain. "Just tell me why? Why Arthur are you planning on doing this to me?"_

"_You know why," it wasn't a question that needed to be answered, more of a rhetorical statement. "You didn't possibly think that I hadn't noticed. This very morning I had once again found you missing from the warmth of our bed and that is when I had decided. Enough is enough, so I stepping you aside and yes, hopefully Morgana will become my rightful Queen."_

_He feels so much better now that he had spoken. Gwen's eyes were wide with fear, pain and betrayal. At last she is feeling the same emotions, which she has caused Arthur to feel._

_That was when Gwen had fled from the chambers. One of her hands was clasped around her mouth, to stop her from screaming or something else. While the other was taking a firm hold of her skirt. His heart was breaking into a million pieces. Why is his heart breaking so?_

***End Flashback***

When Arthur had finished telling Morgana of what had transpired in this very chamber, a few hours ago. Feels like years, then a couple of hours.

"You still love me," Morgana had, unknowingly came to stand right next to Arthur, placing a hand on his arm was what had warned Arthur of their closeness. "When I was afraid of you forgetting all about-"

"I could never forget Morgana le Fay, the kiss we once shared is still scolding my lips as we speak," lucky for them, they are both alone in this very large ante-chamber, connected to Arthur's main throne room.

Arthur was left unawares of Morgana's attention. Never thought it could taste any sweeter then the original. Never thought it was possible. Kissing Morgana again, is like a dream finally coming true.

What is to become them after this? Is any ones guess right now? But right now – right now they are cherishing the moment of being able to let go of their troubled feelings. Arthur knew that this only the beginning, of what? He doesn't have a single clue.

***

Lancelot was trying to comfort the trembling woman he is currently holding with in his arms. In truth he should be happy, knowing that sweet Guinevere is now all his. There is a but somewhere in all of this fiasco. Guinevere should be happy also and yet she is trembling with uncontrolled tears. Crying, because of Arthur is planning on doing.

Arthur wants to take Morgana's hand in marriage, that is what Gwen has just told him. Shoving Gwen aside, all because of an affair. That is not the way to do things. Arthur shouldn't have caused Gwen so much pain.

They had started it, he and Gwen. Giving in to their feelings for one another, never did Lancelot know that it'll lead to such a deed. It could have ended much worse. The King has showed mercy towards the Queen, which he is sacrificing for another. It's not just for Morgana, but because of Lancelot and Gwen's inevitable betrayal. Arthur has showed once again that he is indeed not his father, just by showing mercy.

Either way. Their affair, Lancelot and Gwen's, was bound to leak out and break a proud and powerful man's heart. Is this how Lancelot repays Arthur, by falling blindly in love with the wrong person. Arthur had granted Lancelot the chance to become the first knight of the round table. Is that how Lancelot repays the kindness and the one chance to prove himself worthy of his knighthood bestowed upon his shoulders. How can a man betray his king so?

There were no words of comfort to give to Gwen. For they both know within their very hearts that it was bound to happen, just not in the way that they had pictured it to be.

***

**Chapter 3:** Is now over. The name for this chapter took me ages and it still doesn't feel like it suits this particular chapter, but it will just have to do. Well The V8's are on and can't afford to miss it, especially when they are in Bahrain.

**Chapter 4:** Will be coming your way shortly, unless you don't wish for it to come. What happens in chapter 2? Well you'll just have ta wait and see what happens next? Possibly some more Merlin, for the Merlin fans. What do you think?


	4. Merlin's Warning

**Title:** Pendragon's Banner

**Disclaimer:** Told you multiple times and told myself millions of times. I do not own Merlin or the characters. Wish I did? Then again, people have been borrowing the Arthur character for hundreds of years, so no one truly owns him.

**A/N: **A special thank you goes to the ones who have reviewed, read silently, alerted and favourited this story in particular. It really means a lot and it helps to know that it is indeed worth posting. Have no fear my other stories have not been abandon, they are just on hiatus at the moment do to a blockage some might say and I am lost and confused as to where to take them at this stage, thought I should let those who enjoy my other Merlin fics, the same applies to my NCIS fics also. Enough chit chat at the moment and let's get on with it, the story that is.

**Summery:** The story about the fall of Camelot, Guinevere and Lancelot's betrayal is now being retold, Arthur's love for Morgana rekindles the minute she has finally returned and Merlin is doing all he can to prevent the slow process of Camelot's crumbling into the abyss of time. Sucky summery, but the story is better. No Uther or Gaius, for they are both dead in this story. Sorry and no slash is to be found here.

**Pairings:** ArMor, Gwancelot and some minor mentions or Arwen, possibly even some Mergana if you squint.

**Feedback:** That would be lovely, thank you? Sorry I ate all of the Tim Tams. Too irresistible to share with anybody else, no one can get between me and my Tim Tams.

*******Pendragon's Banner*******

**Chapter 4: Merlin's Warning**

Morgana couldn't believe, just couldn't believe that this is happening to her of all people. Getting too carried away with herself, she didn't actually returned for the pleasure of Arthur's affections. Now she can't turn back to the time, before all of this had begun. Does she regret kissing him? That is a definite no. Arthur, himself is planning on marrying Morgana and to let go of his previous Queen. But can Morgana be or do any better then Guinevere, can she swear herself never to harm Arthur in any form. She can't even promise herself, so what is the use of promising it to Arthur.

She has loved, cared, protected and defended Arthur when she was with the Druids. They may one destroy Arthur, only because of who his father is. That is not Arthur's fault, being Uther's son and heir. Arthur has looked up towards his father seeking praise and all he ever got in return was the pain of trying in the end. Uther was proud of the man, his son has become. That much Morgana knew within her heart of hearts.

Does she want to become the very thing – the very thing Morgana has tried so hard not to become. Does she even want to become Arthur's Queen? Yes, she does. Stupid question to ask oneself.

Poor Gwen. Morgana still wants to regain the friendship that was lost between them long ago but now – it doesn't seem very likely now. Especially now that Morgana is to become the new Queen of Camelot. Serves Guinevere right. She should be lucky of only being stripped of her Queenhood, and not being put to the stake. What of Lancelot? Morgana is yet to see what Arthur has install for his first knight.

After Morgana had pulled away from the Arthur's welcoming lips, she had fled the room. The reasons as to why she had fled from something Morgana has always wanted, are unexplainable. Finding herself bolting her door was the only coherent memory Morgana can remember.

Why had she fled away? How wounded Arthur must feel right now? He wants to marry her and he hasn't even asked her to become his wife.

Sitting in a chair and facing the door, only God knows why she is staring at the bolted door. What or who is she expecting to arrive at her door? Four years ago, this would have been something to laugh and joke about. That was four years ago, when Morgana had no knowledge of Arthur's true feelings towards her. Now that she has the privilege of knowing, it seems to Morgana that all she ever wants to do right now. Is to flee from the kingdom once more and never to return.

If she does flee from the kingdom? Will it cause Arthur more pain to endure and become Queenless and heirless.

***

Merlin was on the move. Looking and searching, with no luck or hope of finding what ever it is he is searching for in the first place. An uneasy feeling inside his stomach won't go away. Something horrible is about to be unleashed, it has nothing to do with the Druids or Mordred either. No this has something to with Arthur himself and what he is about to achieve.

And so Merlin is now on the search for Arthur and to warn him. To tell Arthur that marrying Morgana will be a huge mistake, that much Merlin is aware of at the moment. Setting Guinevere aside is also a mistake.

The kind of mistake that is about to tear Camelot apart for good. Camelot is slowly beginning to crumble into an abyss of Arthur's making. Not even magic can save it this time, not even by the sword and sinew will save Camelot.

Camelot is about to be engulfed in the mists of time.

"You can't divorce Guinevere and marry Morgana!" Merlin had found Arthur, finally in the King's personal and private chambers. "Camelot will be forever doomed if you do this. I won't allow you to destroy Camelot for the sake of love, for the love you have for Morgana will put Camelot and her people in jeopardy. Not even you can save them in time, not even I."

"I will marry Morgana, as I see fit," Arthur was clearly not in the mood to be interrupted and to be disturbed right now. "Don't worry Merlin. Camelot will be fine."

"No, you don't see it. Camelot will fall the moment you and the lady Morgana take your vows, I can't let it happen," Merlin continues to shout at Arthur and his ignorance. "Don't ignore the warnings, Arthur."

"Have you forgotten just whom you are shouting at?" Arthur throws a question with a snapping force of his superiority. "Camelot has stood over two hundred years or less and so it will stand for a few more years to come to its very doors. Besides isn't Mordred supposed to be Camelot's downfall and not Morgana."

"Your love for Morgana will be your doom, not Mordred. Why won't you listen to me?" Merlin is forgetting just who he is thrusting this question to. "You may not have listen to me in the past. But, hear me now for what I have told you is the truth."

"We shall see if what you have spoken of is indeed true? And if it is I will give you an apology," Arthur spoke with an uncertainty. "I will marry Morgana whether you like it or not, Merlin. Not even your warnings will stop me."

Merlin is for once at loss of what else he could knock inside Arthur's thick skull. He knows of what he has just told Arthur is the truth. Arthur's love for Morgana will tear Camelot down into nothing but a tragic memory.

***

**Chapter 4:** Is now over. Sorry if it is short but, time is short and I have things to do.

**Chapter 5:** Will Merlin's warnings come true? Or was it too late to save Camelot.


End file.
